gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Federation (Galactic Century)
The Earth Federation, otherwise simply referred to as the Federation, is the protagonist faction of Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. The leading member of the Inner Powers, it plays a pivotal role throughout the Galactic Century series and is otherwise the faction the protagonists are usually associated with. 'History' 'Formation' Prior to the Federation, Earth was divided into a collection of nations across its landmasses, which in turn came together under the United Nations, a centralized government that (officially) administrated the whole planet. As time went on however, national conflict would rise between the various Earth states, eventually resulting in World War III, a war between Earth's western and eastern nations that encompassed the entirety of the planet and resulted in its near annihilation. From the ashes of this catastrophic war, the Earth Federation was formed initially as a single planetary state, but would eventually form into one of the first star nations through interstellar colonization. 'First Galactic War' Currently, the Earth Federation is at war with its main rival power, the Zeon Empire, which has launched a crusade for total control of the galaxy and supremacy over humanity, alongside the other Outer Powers. Unfortunately due to Zeon's somewhat smaller but more advanced Imperial Weltraum, as well as the genetic superiorities of its soldiers, the Empire has effectively beaten back (but not yet defeated) the Federal Forces, such that some believe it is only a matter of time before Zeon conquers the Federation in its entirety. Those same spectators also agree that once the Federation is defeated, then Zeon will have effectively obtained complete victory over the other Inner Powers, as no other nation can match its strength. 'Government and Politics' 'Structure' In terms of structure, the Earth Federation is, as its name suggests, a nation of smaller states and territories ruled by a centralized government on Earth. As such, many see the Federation as functionally similar to the ancient United States of America, one of the most powerful and prosperous Earth nations to ever exist. Its executive office is the Earth Federation Presidency, while its legislative branch is the Earth Federation Congress, which in turn is divided between a Senate and House of Representatives. Both institutions are comprised of democratically elected members. As opposed to the United Nations, the Federation's distant predecessor, being considered a "rich man's club" in which the wealthiest Earth nations lauded over the poorer ones, no one planet or system holds reigning influence over the Federation; all individual Federal worlds are considered equal in status, with the Federation government itself taking precedence. Even so, for obvious reasons, Earth is the longtime capital of the Federation, with its administration setup within the city of New Washington. The current President of the Earth Federation is Jamitov Hyran, with Adenaur Paraya serving alongside as Vice President. 'President of the Earth Federation' 'Congress' 'Economics' 'Society and Culture' A star nation that formed in the aftermath of its own homeworld's third World War, the Federation holds territory that encompasses a large portion of the Milky Way Galaxy, and utilizes its vast resources and influence to specifically administer and protect Earth and its territories from both internal and external threats respectively. The Earth Federation is the most powerful member of the Inner Powers, as well as one of the most open and democratic. It is regularly defined as a Constitutional Republic to the general populace and galaxy at large, outwardly living up to the image of an ideal democracy, and is composed of numerous colonized star systems that allied with Earth as a means to strive for and maintain economical security and prosperity. Many consider the Federation to be the most powerful and influential nation in the galaxy, as its military and political prominence alongside its vast resources give it a strong foundation against other states. 'Military' 'Federal Forces' The Federation's military arm is the Earth Federal Forces (EFF, or just the Federal Forces). As its name suggests, the EFF is actually the gestalt of three separate but otherwise interwoven branches: the Earth Federation Space Force (EFSF), Earth Federation Ground Force (EFGF) and the Earth Federation Marine Force (EFMF). Functioning largely as an interstellar navy, the EFF was designed to defend the Federation from outside threats as well as maintain peace and security between the various Federal worlds. The administrative center is High Command, which in turn is headed by an Admiralty, while its physical forces are structured into various space and terrestrial formations. Of the latter, there are no less than fifteen Fleets operating throughout the galaxy. Originally the EFF was built around the "Big Gun" philosophy of early AD era Earth, in which its primary power lay within powerful warships equipped with heavy armaments. However, with the invention of the mobile suit, EFF has since transitioned toward making ships that can carry MS, symbolized by the ''Lexington''-class fleetcarrier. Unfortunately, it still remains relatively behind in MS development, as EFF's signature design, the Guncannon line, has proven inadequately matched to certain other types. That being said, the Federation has begun to extensively catch up with its procurement of Project V and the development of the [[RGX-780 Gundam "Unit Alpha"|RGX-780 Gundam]]. EFF's standard color is dark grey and its current commander is Fleet Admiral Abraham Revil. 'Titans' In the recent century, another Federal force was established in response to growing anti-Federation aggression: the Titans. A black operations unit separate from the regular Forces, the Titans' command structure, composition and military assets are all classified; only the President (who the Titans subsequently answer to directly) and certain members of Congress are aware of their true capabilities. The Titans' main purpose is to eliminate all perceived threats to the Federation, and though their activities are naturally classified, the Titans are renowned for accomplishing their objectives with great force. Through this modus operadi alongside the organization's secrecy, many within and outside the Federation have grown to distrust the Titans; regular Federal Forces personnel especially despise them, often unfavorably comparing their members to various AD era extremists. The Titans' standard color is black and their current commander is Admiral Basque Ohm. 'Notes' 'Trivia' *Though it outwardly appears as an expy of the Universal Century's Earth Federation, Alpha's rendition of the EF is in fact an amalgamation of'' the various Earth based factions in ''Gundam at large. This includes the United Earth Sphere Alliance of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, United Nations Earth of After War Gundam X, the Earth Alliance of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, the Earth Sphere Federation of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 ''and the Earth Federation of ''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE.